A surprise for Gibbs
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Gibbs is after that bastard and he is ready for any thing tonight, almost.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Surprise for Gibbs  
Author: T'PeeJ  
Rating: teen/Not humor that is for sure.  
Spoiler: post Twilight  
Summary: Gibbs is after that bastard and he is ready for any thing tonight, almost.  
Notes: On LJ, I also belong to Doctor Who 100 and one of the challenges was Sherlock Holmes. I couldn't think of anything, but as I was going to sleep one night, this idea for NCIS popped in to my head. This story now has two endings. The one I first wrote and then the one that I thought of later. You pick which ending you like. Cuz I couldn't figure out which one to use.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

Gibbs had followed Ari into a warehouse. The place looked like it hadn't been used in years. It had lots of dark places that bastard could be hiding in.

Gibbs had the flashlight out within seconds of entering the building and he checked everywhere. He was going to get that bastard once and for all.

It had been years since Kate died. She was the only one to die on his team, but that bastard had fun trying for the others. Why he just didn't come for Gibbs instead of everyone else.

"What would be the fun of killing you right off the bat," said Ari's voice in the darkness.

"It would have been quicker," growled Gibbs into the dark. "Kate would still be alive."

"Caitlin," said Ari with a laugh. "Are you still chewing on that old bone? Do you know what this reminds me of Gibbs?"

Gibbs moved about the warehouse trying to locate voice. Once he had the voice, he could kill the body that it belonged to. "What?" Gibbs asked, through thinned lips.

"You are Sherlock Holmes and I'm your Professor Moriarty," said Ari.

Gibbs heard the man move. He had Ari scared that Gibbs would locate his position and kill him.

"Is this our Reichenbach Falls?" asked Gibbs as he moved toward the sounds.

"Well that surprises me," said Ari. "You've read Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. You're Doctor Mallard and I went to the same medical school as Doyle. Though I'm pretty sure, you know that already."

"Yes," said Gibbs. He thought he had the bastard found now.

"Thought he would have brought it up a few dozen times to you," said Ari. "So am I your cocaine or morphine?"

"If you must know," said Gibbs as he moved closer to where Ari was, "Coffee and being right are my drugs of choose."

"Then Caitlin was your Watson?" asked Ari. From where Ari was, the old control room, he could see Gibbs perfectly. Every time Gibbs tried to locate where his voice was coming from, Ari would electronically bounce it to another location since Ari had this place set up as their last dance together. He was so tired of the chase Gibbs had been doing for the last five years. He spent a week and half rigging the place so Gibbs couldn't place where he was. This place was wired to the gills with a sound system that would knock THX's socks off.

"Don't you say her name!" yelled Gibbs. "You have for no right to speak it."

Ari smiled and spoke again. "Your NCIS headquarters is your 221B Baker Street. Though I'm sure it has better toys then Mr. Holmes' rooms had. Doctor Mallard, Special Agent DiNozzo and McGee, Mr. Palmer and good old Gerald and Ex Director Morrow and new Director Sheppard are you're Baker Street Irregulars." That thought made Ari laugh.

It made Gibbs angrier. That bastard had been doing shit to every one of those people he brought up. When he found this coward bastard, he was going to shoot him in the face and wipe that shit eating grin off his face.

It was time to end the game. Time to make all the pain go away on both sides. Climbing down to the floor level, Ari waited for Gibbs to find him so they could be face to face. Ari could tell it was getting the better of them.

Ari moved over to where he could clearly be seen by Gibbs. He wouldn't hide any more. Whatever happened was going to happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

(ending 1)

When Gibbs saw the light come on, he moved quickly over, but stayed in the darkness. He watched the bastard place two chairs in the middle of the light. Moving back to a door, Ari opened it and Gibbs watched him bring something in.

"What are you doing," said a familiar voice to Gibbs.

It was only then that Gibbs stepped into the light to see Kate standing there next to Ari. She was alive. "Kate?" said Gibbs. The woman he hadn't seen in five years, the one he thought was dead.

"Gibbs," said Kate back. "Ari what is going on?"

"You're going home, Caitlin," said Ari. "I'm tired of hiding from your Sherlock. I just want to rest." Turning away from the two people who knew him the most, Ari walked away into the night.

Gibbs pulled Kate into his arms. He needed to have her as close to him as he could to get. Her face was buried into his chest. Not a lot of air, but warmth and comfort that both felt from each other.

"What is going on?" asked Gibbs. "Why did you pretend to be dead?"

Kate pushed herself out of Gibbs embrace. "I was asked to go undercover with Ari," said Kate. "I wasn't given a lot of notice. They rigged the bullet holes on me and sent me back to you. I was told not to say anything to you."

"Where have you been?"

"Spent the first six months training to be a computer geek," said Kate. "Plus I had to learn how to be Ari's wife."

Gibbs moved Kate over to a chair and had her sit down. "His wife?"

"Yes," said Kate. "How to sleep in the same bed with him, to know what his favorite food is. You know stuff like that."

This time Gibbs sat down in the other chair. "And?"

"And what?" said Kate. "We got along fine together. Though we are legally married, that was the one thing we couldn't fake. Having miscarriages was easy to fake. Having fake depression over the miscarriages, that was easy. Learning both Arabic and Hebrew at the same time was treat." Kate let a breath. Looking Gibbs in the face, she said "Could we get out of here?"

"Yeah, Kate we can," said Gibbs. The two got up and left the warehouse. Getting into Gibbs car, he said "You do realize neither DiNozzo nor Abby are going to believe you if you tell them you never had sex with Ari."

"I know," said Kate. "It will be good to see them too."


	3. Chapter 3

(Ending 2)

When Gibbs saw the light come on, he moved quickly over, but stayed in the darkness. He watched the bastard place two chairs in the middle of the light. Ari sat down in one of the chairs. He placed his gun in the other chair.

Ari knew by now Gibbs had seen the light and would be over there watching him. Actually he could feel Gibbs eyes drilling holes into him. The Marine could drive a Mac truck through one of those holes. Ari was once again amused. Not for the reasons one, in a sane frame of mind, would think.

"Oh Sherlock," yelled out Ari. "I'm waiting."

Gibbs had been standing there in the darkness with his gun pointed at the bastards head. He wanted so badly to put a bullet in the same place as Ari had on Kate. After five years of fun and games Gibbs wasn't above doing that and just walking away, just like what Ari did to Kate.

"You took away Kate's wedding day," growled Gibbs from the darkness.

Ari didn't look toward Gibbs. He just looked up at the ceiling with a bit of a bored look. "That again," said Ari. "Yes, I killed your precise Caitlin, just because it would hurt you most."

Gibbs stepped into the light. His gun was still pointed at the bastard's head. "Don't you say her name!"

"Why," asked Ari. "She was my Caitlin too." Ari smiled at the thoughts he had of the woman. She was the one he could have married and never have worried about, because she would have kept the home fires burning on her own. Though by the way Gibbs was acting, Ari figured Gibbs had feelings about Caitlin. "Gibbs were you in love with Caitlin too?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Oh, but I think it is," said Ari. "I was in love with her in my own way."

"Shut up you, bastard!" said Gibbs as he moved and placed the muzzle of the gun to Ari's forehead. "I'm going to kill you now. Without mercy, just like you did to Kate."

Ari smiled, he knew Gibbs couldn't see it, but that was alright. "You were in love with her," said Ari.

Gibbs pulled the hammer back on the gun. "I'm going to murder you now."

"Be my guest," said Ari.

Two shots went off. When Gibbs sat up, he was on the floor at Ari's feet. Ari was dead in the chair. Gibbs had been shot in the same shoulder by Ari some how. The gun was still sitting on the other chair. The bastard got him again, but at least it was over now.

Pulling out his cell phone, Gibbs made a call to the only person he could think of. "Ducky," said Gibbs into the phone. "Ari is dead and the bastard shot me again. I need some help."

The phone slipped out of Gibbs' hand and he fell into darkness. Somewhere in the darkness a bright light hit Gibbs. He got up and moved toward it. The light was warm and calming, something Gibbs hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Gibbs," said a voice out of the darkness.

The Marine stopped walking; he knew the voice and couldn't wait to see her.

Caitlin Todd appeared out of nowhere. "Gibbs," said Kate. "You have to go back. You have too much to do on Earth."

"I'm tired Kate," said Gibbs. He was really feeling it now. "I just want to rest."

"You can't," said Kate. "You have to go back. If you don't, something bad is going to happen and having you up in heaven and pissy and growling is not a good thing. You can't throw stuff around, just because you can't stop what is going on Earth."

"You can see what is going on Earth?" asked Gibbs. Now he was worried. What his Mother must have thought of him.

Kate smiled at Gibbs.

Oh how he missed that smile. Gibbs looked down at his feet. What Kate must think of him? In the last five years, he did what ever it took to find that bastard.

"You have to go back, Gibbs," said Kate, as she turned Gibbs around and gave him a push toward the way he just came.

"Alright," said Gibbs. "But when I get back here, you better have a good reason for it."

"I'll have the reports on your desk when you get here, Gibbs," said Kate.

"You better, Kate," said Gibbs.

"Jethro," said Ducky as he put pressure on Gibbs wound. "Are you alright?"

Focusing his eyes on the elderly Doctor, Gibbs said "Yeah."

"Alright," said Ducky. "Your ride to the hospital should prove to be interesting."

Gibbs closed his eyes and remembered what Kate looked like.


End file.
